World of Binding (chapter)
World of Binding (封印の世界, Fūin no Sekai) lit. World of the Seal is the third chapter of KvD Heroes. Part 1: Binding Trial You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Reima, an Valihan Sword Cavalier, an Valihan Lance Cavalier, and an Valihan Bow Fighter. Your team cannot reach the enemies due to the gap, so it's best to move your units to the right side of the map. The enemies won't move until your unit is in the enemy's attack range, mainly an Valihan Bow Fighter. Make sure you have your powerful units, such as your own Archer unit, who can defeat the Bow Fighter. Then, when the enemies rushes forward, send both of your Axe unit and your Lance unit to defeat that Lance Cavalier, a Sword Cavalier, and Reima, respectively. Part 2: Two Noblemen You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Celica, Clarina, and two Valihan Lance Cavaliers. Your team and the enemy team are in the separate islands. The best strategy is to send your Green Magic unit or your Axe unit to the northern bridge to lure Clarina and an Valihan Lance Cavalier. Then, send your other Axe unit or your other Green Magic unit to the southern bridge, but it's best that you can send your Red Magic unit in order to lure Celica and hopefully, you can defeat her. You might also need to take out an enemy Lance Cavalier before Clarina can heal him in the Enemy Phase. After that, defeat Clarina and she won't heal the enemies anymore. Part 3: Desert Dragons You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Fay, Rai, Sophia, and an Valihan Axe Fighter. This map takes place in a desert. The only way to defeat Rai is to move your Blue Magic unit to his attack range. That way, Rai can easily be taken out. This will also have Sophia charge toward your unit, so unless you have your powerful Blue Magic unit, you'll be in trouble. Once both magic users are defeated, send your Blade unit or your Red Magic unit to defeat that Valihan Axe Fighter. Remember, Fay is a Dragon unit and she can transform with her Divine Drakostone in order to attack your units. Be sure to defeat her with your Blade unit or your Red Magic unit. Alternatively, if you have Callum on your team, then his Ragnarok can easily defeat Fay, as the Ragnarok is effective against Dragon units. Part 4: Quirky Family You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Fira, Zayna, Bart, and an Valihan Bow Fighter. Since Zayna is a Pegasus Knight, she can fly forward from the snowy mountains, so it's impossible to reach her, unless you have a Drakowing Rider on your team so you can defeat her. But, if you do have a Drakowing Rider, avoid the Valihan Bow Fighter, as he can easily take your unit out. Also, send your Lance unit or your Blue Magic unit to lure Fir to her attack range and counter. While you're doing that, send your powerful unit who can attack in range and defeat that enemy Archer. However, your unit won't attack Bart, as he can charge forward and strike back. Defeat Bart with your Red Magic unit to get him out of your way. Part 5: Nobles of Binding You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 3 opponents and one boss: Reima, Lillianna, Gwendolen, and an Valihan Troubadour. Be sure to defeat Lillianna first with your Blue Magic unit, your Archer unit, or your Thief unit. Then, send your powerful Lance unit to defeat Reima. Keep in mind that the Valihan Troubadour can not only heal the enemies, but she can also attack your units in range, so take her out as soon as possible. Another thing that you need to watch out for is Gwendolen's attacks and defense powers, as she can attack your units with her tremendous power. Send your Green Magic units or your Axe unit with a Hammer weapon to defeat her at ease. Chapter Script Script can be found here. Category:Chapters